


Winter Bliss

by wordwinx



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordwinx/pseuds/wordwinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam surprises Sauli for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know either of these men personally. This story is complete fiction. This piece is strictly for entertainment purposes. No harm is intended.

There was a broken melody of stifled giggles coming from under the covers, then breathy whispers, and finally a snort.

“Oh my god, you’re snorting.”

“I can’t help it. Shhhh.”

“It’s not me! You shoosh.”

Sauli jerked involuntarily. “Oh shit.”

“What’s the matter?”

Sauli jerked again. “I’ve got the hiccups.”

“Baby, if you get the hiccups, you’re not doing it right.”

Sauli jabbed him. “No no no, I can. I’ll hold my breath.”

“Oh no you won’t. You’ll either pass out or bite me, and that’s not . . .”

Sauli rubbed Adam’s nose with his own. “I’ve passed out before.”

Adam’s jaw clenched with sensual ownership as he pulled Sauli closer. “And I’ve bitten you.”

Sauli then bit Adam’s lip but not to hurt. “You left a mark.”

“I meant to.” They kissed deeply until Sauli hiccupped again. “This is not working.”

“I’ll get a drink.”

“That’s not it. I mean my feet are hanging off the edge here.”

“Remember that huge bed at the hotel?”

“Uh huh. Remember how we didn’t get dressed for . . . what, 24 hours at least?”

“I want to wear that robe every day when we get home.”

“Mmmmmmmm, the robes, the sauna . . . I want, I want, I want.”

“Poor baby. What a diva you are, pampered by luxury hotels, and room service, and a staff.”

“Riiiiight . . . okay . . . go ahead . . .”

Sauli didn’t stop teasing. “Yes, Mr. Lambert. Of course, Mr. Lambert.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“As you wish, Mr. Lambert.” Sauli claimed Adam’s lips just as he hiccupped again. Adam started to laugh. Sauli cursed. “Let me up. I have to get a drink.” Sauli pushed forward as Adam tried to sit up, and they bumped foreheads.

“OW!”

“Shhhhhhh! Oh, Adam. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Sauli tried to kiss Adam’s forehead while he held it and moaned. “Are you all right?”

Adam groaned. “I’ll live. Man that hurt! Have you got a titanium plate up there?”

“Between the two of us, I am NOT the hard-headed one. You know this.”

Adam had recovered. “I got yur hard head.”

Sauli chuckled then hiccupped loudly. “I need a drink. Stay put.” Sauli reached beyond the headboard for a bottle of water on the desk. He settled back on his haunches across Adam’s hips. The soft tuft of blondish hair nestling Adam’s cock tickled Sauli’s balls. He wiggled into it and made Adam smile. Adam stroked Sauli’s stomach while he watched him take powerful swigs of the water. Sauli had decorated his modest bedroom with lush pine garlands and strands of tiny white lights. The soft illumination created dappled shadows upon their skin. It transported them to a another world of two.

“Do you want some?”

“Water? No.” Sauli finished it off and waited for the next spasm. “All good? They gone?” Sauli held up his finger and burped loudly. “Uh, you just did that. Stand back ladies and gentlemen, he’s all mine.”

“That was a good one.” Sauli mirrored Adam’s smile. “Did I say thank you, yet?”

“For what?”

“For coming to my parents’ house to meet everyone. For spending your holidays with me instead of going home . . .”

“No matter where we are, Sauli, if we’re together, I’m home.”

Sauli made a precious, puckered face. “I love you so much.”

“Would you still love me if I were an understudy in off off Broadway or the frontman for a two-bit garage band?”

“Yes, I would. You know this already.”

“I just like to hear you say it.”

“Let me remind you, then.” Sauli planted soft kisses along Adam’s body to punctuate each point. “I love the giving you do like you need nothing yourself. I love how you can see everything and still believe. I love how you are so powerful, so strong . . .” Sauli flexed his arms. “The boss . . .”

“I’m not bossy.”

“Yes, you are (kiss) and I love how you are never (kiss), ever (kiss) satisfied.”

“You satisfy me.”

“Until I’m completely . . . totally . . . ruined.” Sauli leaned forward, but his knee slipped of the side of the bed. They both giggled at being foiled once again. “Maybe we should just do this on the floor.”

“Wait, wait, I’ve got an idea.” Adam moved Sauli off. He sat up and changed position so he was leaning against the side wall. Adam folded his legs Indian style. He tapped the inside of his thigh. “Come ‘ere.” Sauli crawled into Adam’s lap and settled himself carefully so he could rise or sit as he wanted. Then they simply coiled into one another. Sauli was slightly higher. He wrapped his arms around Adam’s head and kissed him deeply. Adam trailed his lips down Sauli’s jaw and pressed his tongue with the firmness of a fingertip across his neck. That sensation never failed to give Sauli shivers of pleasure. He ground a little harder against Adam’s belly. Their breath was hot. Their skin was hot. Sauli leaned back to let air come between them. They stared at one another with eyes sparkling. Adam held Sauli around the waist. Sauli began to stroke their cocks together with both hands. Adam put his head back and closed his eyes. He remembered how turned on Sauli had been when Adam opened the door at the hotel in just a towel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Adam had shown up in Finland, Sauli was surprised. Adam had told him his ticket included a return flight to LA after the show in Shanghai. He explained he would have to do promo for his new single. Sauli was disappointed, but he understood. Someday they would get to spend the holidays together . . . someday. Then Adam called him from a cab and told him to meet him at the hotel. He had dropped everything just to be with Sauli. It took some finesse, but Adam convinced his managers he could promote his single just fine for the next few days from Europe. He might even get some face time with local press that would be good for increasing global interest. Sauli was overcome. Adam chose him. He had work to do, business to finish, but Adam chose him. They made love for hours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now they were in bed again, insatiable. An audible gasp escaped Adam’s throat. Ever mindful of the noise, Adam made him let go. He grabbed Sauli’s ass and they pressed impossibly closer. They suckled each other’s tongues. It wasn’t enough. Sauli thrust forward, and the bed banged against the wall. They froze, wide-eyed, waiting for the sounds of someone stirring, footsteps in the hall. Nothing. They breathed again and searched each other’s faces desperately, unsure what was next. Sauli put a finger to his lips then pointed toward the headboard. Adam leaned that direction and Sauli pushed the rumpled covers to the foot. On their sides, they took up less space. Sauli nudged Adam’s knee up. Adam lifted Sauli’s leg over his shoulder. This time they got it right. They clung to each other and tried to stay as still as possible. Their noises, muffled now, grew in intensity but not volume. Adam could tell when Sauli was about to come. He went deep and swallowed him down. He rested his head on Sauli’s hip and bit his lip while Sauli, spent and boneless, stroked him off. Adam buried his face in Sauli’s pillow when he came. Some things are impossible to silence. They stayed on their sides, face to face now, covers pulled up to their chins. Adam made sure he was on the outside so he could get up if he failed to fall asleep. In spite of the intensive sex therapy, he couldn’t seem to shake the jetlag from all this whirlwind travel. Adam watched Sauli dreaming. He looked like the boy in the pictures downstairs, an ageless majesty . . . beautiful, angelic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived at Sauli’s childhood home, Adam was welcomed inside as if he had been there all along. Their English was pretty good but not as good as Sauli’s. They didn’t speak English to each other. Much of the conversation was lost. Adam had a new respect for Sauli now that he was in his shoes. Adam found himself smiling and nodding with absolutely no idea what had been asked of him. He frequently shrugged at Sauli who ensured him he was doing fine. Sauli was so proud, he beamed. His sisters kept kissing and pinching him as he rolled his eyes. He played with the babies as if he were born for it. It made Adam feel so many things he couldn’t dare consider in the present company. Sauli’s mother kept squeezing Adam and marveling in Finnish how tall and broad-shouldered he was. Adam yummed extravagantly through dinner to everyone’s delight. Afterward, Sauli’s father motioned for Adam to retire with him to the living room while the women (and Sauli) cleared the table. Adam was nervous, but he followed to the fireplace. The older man quietly lit a pipe and stirred a log even though the flame was fine. Adam decided to speak first. “Thank you. Thank you for . . .” Sauli’s father looked at Adam sternly. Adam swallowed. “I just wanted to thank you for all of this.” Adam gestured around the room and nodded up to the ceiling. Every single corner of this house reminded him of Sauli. The man continued to stare, and Adam summoned the most charismatic smile in his arsenal.

Sauli’s father smiled back, extended his arm, and shook Adam’s hand. He tested his English. “I am glad of you. Sauli, he is . . . eh, very . . . much. You see?”

Adam nodded. He understood perfectly. “Yes, I see.” The man winked exactly the same way Sauli did (their only likeness) and offered Adam a cozy seat on the couch. He felt more at peace than he had in weeks. The two men sat in silence for a few minutes until everyone clamored into the room and scooched Adam into the middle. Sauli’s mother had a photo album. Sauli was protesting. He finally covered his face and sat on the arm of his father’s chair. His father was chuckling softly and patted Sauli’s knee. With the turn of every page, Adam felt his heart tugging. He ‘aawwwwwed’ and laughed with them. At one point they seemed to be arguing good-naturedly about the particulars of a vacation picture. Adam glanced up and caught Sauli looking back. His expression took Adam off guard . . . pure, unfiltered adoration. It moved Adam so deeply, he actually started to get up and go to him. But, the sisters pulled him back. There would be no escape just yet. Later, Adam watched them all play a game at the table. They begged Adam to try until he could no longer resist. From there it was non-stop hilarity. Sauli had forgotten key elements of the directions, then laughed until he couldn’t breathe when Adam started making up his own objectives.

Sauli’s mother pretended to frown since Adam was losing miserably. “Oh, poor Adam.”

“Poor Adam? Apparently, Sauli’s the one who sucks at this game. I want someone else to teach it to me.” Adam fit. They loved him. They retired once again to the living room with hot drinks and spirits. Sauli sat with Adam’s arm around his shoulders, the most natural place in the world. When it got late, Sauli’s mother insisted they stay instead of going back to the hotel. She wanted everyone to be together first thing Christmas morning. Sauli was hesitant. He had carefully explained long ago when he decided to move to LA, that Adam was Jewish. They accepted it. They were much more concerned about trusting the character of this man they had never met than contemplating his religious background. They believed in Sauli. They had seen him infatuated before, but this was something more. There was certainty on Sauli’s face when he confided in them that he loved Adam and that he must go to him. Now they knew why, and it didn’t seem to matter that they were all together to celebrate Christmas. They were together, and that was the only important thing to them.

Adam took the pressure of making this decision off of Sauli’s shoulders. “We’d love to stay. Thank you.”

Sauli whispered into Adam’s ear. “This is a fantasy I've had a long time. We’ll sleep in my bed.”

“Sure we will . . . eventually.” Sauli blushed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adam eased himself away from Sauli. He sat in the window seat admiring the twinkling houses. It was so starry, so clear. Sauli lamented earlier in the week, that he had wanted a white Christmas. He searched Adam’s face expectantly. Adam looked out of the top of his eyes as if what he was about to say might incriminate him. “Snow is really not my thing, honey, but for you . . . I’ll wish it for you.” Sauli smiled. He had taken Adam to sample the seasonal mulled wine. They stood on a rooftop and took in the view. Their eyes were soft from the wine, their noses pink with the cold. Adam tolerated the temperature for the pure pleasure of seeing Sauli all bundled up and so thrilled to share his land with him. It was the end of a perfect day where there were no words left to say. They held hands. That simple gesture alone could be translated all by itself as thank you . . . I’m so happy . . . I love you. It was a moment Adam would remember forever. Now, wide awake, hours before dawn, Adam took out his phone to lurk on Twitter for any more news of the single. So far, it had been good, better than good actually. This album would indeed be Adam’s true breakthrough. He read tweets from fans busily requesting, buying and gifting the song to one another. He read tweets from friends congratulating him on a job well done. He read tweets from radio stations praising and playing his music. All was well in Adam’s world. He let out a long sigh of contentment. “It’s about fucking time.” Then as if the entire universe suddenly obeyed his commands, the clouds gathered up, and it finally started to snow.


End file.
